


A Very Warm Day

by EtherMorlon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherMorlon/pseuds/EtherMorlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has a not good, very bad day; attacked by thugs, slipped a drug, and then fainting. Good thing Shizu-chan shows up and helps him fix an annoying problem. Warning: mature content, mention of drugs, yaoi, boyxboy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Warm Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, mention of mind-altering drugs, should not be read by children, this is mature-I warn you, very,very mature, this is also YAOI, do not read you if are not comfortable with BoyXBoy

 

It was so hot, so sweltering, Izaya’s entire body felt flushed and smothered, being buffeted by waves and waves of unexplainable heat.  He panted heavily as he walked down the street heading toward Shinjuku and toward home; taking in large gasps of breaths and stumbling over his feet.  Izaya felt ashamed and embarrassed for not being able to prevent such a lowly thug from pouring that measly bottle of unknown fluid down his throat, he could not believe how far he had fallen today, to be so weak and helpless in such a situation.  He vowed to himself that if he made it home unscathed and safe, that he would make sure each and every one of those lowlife thugs would get what was coming to them.   To catch him unawares right after such a fun fight with Shizu-chan and take advantage of his injured self was just disgusting; how could his beloved humans do this to him; he felt so betrayed.

The horrid heat kept on reaching new heights, scorching his body and making his mind delirious with arousal; well he guessed it was arousal because he had never felt so horny in all his life.  His clothes were chafing, the usually silky smooth material of his shirt felt horridly rough on his now overly sensitive nipples; beads of perspiration slid down his neck and torso making his clothes stick onto his body.   Izaya groaned and gave out a silent sob, he just wanted to be home already, and maybe Namie would know how to get rid of this insufferable heat before he went crazy and started to have sex with random people.    

One good thing that he was happy for was that it was evening now, meaning that not too many people would be able to see the great Orihara Izaya at such low heights.  He continued stumbling his way toward his home, vaguely remembering the path he took almost every day after each and every one of his battles with the great brute Shizu-chan.  Dear kami, how did he get himself into this mess, all he could remember right now was a large sum of money, a gang wanting revenge, a bunch of perverted thugs, and a small bottle filled with odd purple liquid. Izaya looked to the darkening sky, seeing the first few stars wink into existence with half-lidded eyes and open panting lips, knowing full well that he would not be able to reach home in the state he was in letting his shoulders sag down a little.

“Izaya, Izaya; vat are ya doing out here, you do know vat Shizuo vould do to you, if he saw you in Ikebukuro?”  Calls out Simon jogging over to the drugged and exhausted informant

To say the least, Izaya was very pleasantly surprised to see the Russian sushi vendor come up to him, he was also surprised and slightly angered at himself for not the noticing the Russia Sushi sign right in front of him, it seemed as if the odd drug was getting to him more than he thought.  Just then a bolt of searing heat flashed through him, his knees gave out, his vision started blurring and the edges started fading to darkness; the last things he heard was Simon’s surprised shout and strong arms rushing to catch him before he collapsed onto the hard ground. 

Shizuo looked down at the flea, sleeping on his bed.  Izaya’s hair fell against the white and downy pillow, billowing out slightly around his head the dark strands contrasting sharply with the bright white, his breath came in soft pants, and full, pink lips parting softly to let in and out precious oxygen. Though Izaya’s sleep seemed slightly disturbed, the flea was perspiring slighty, his clothes sticking to him in ways it fucking shouldn’t be, a light blush dusted his cheeks, and sweet tiny moans fell off of his lips constantly.  One of the informant’s arms lay near to his side, while the other next to his head, and his eyes were closed hiding flaming red, ruby colored eyes.  Shizuo almost thought that the flea looked cute, but of course not; why the hell would he think of the vile creature as cute.

“ _Come off it idiot, this is the flea we’re talking about here.  The little turd you’ve been fighting for most of your life, how the hell could this little shit be cute.”_ Shizuo thought angrily to him self

But again the fighting machine of Ikebukuro looked down at the sleeping informant, and saw that without the sly grin and mischievous eyes and taunting leer the small informant looked helpless and so absolutely vulnerable, Izaya was fragile; for he was not as invulnerable as Shizuo.  The red eyed devil had none of Shizuo’s, monstrous strength or invincibility.  And now, gone was the instinct to beat the crap out of the informant, none of Shizuo’s instincts were telling him to hurt Izaya, but instead to protect and care for this person he now saw in a new light.  For they were not so different after all,  both were hated by the humans they tried to be more like, Izaya and Shizuo were both feared by humans almost equally, and truly had  no one but each other to really understand what they were going through.

Just as Shizuo was coming to terms with his new discovered feelings for the informant, said man was just waking up from the frightful fall into unconsciousness he had been tipped into.  With a small groan Izaya opened his red, ruby eyes only to fall upon the topazes of the giant of Ikebukuro’s. 

“S-Shizu-chan, w-where am I?  Why is it s-so hot?”  Asked Izaya, moaning at the sweltering heat he was feeling scorching throughout his entire body

It was just then that Shizuo realized how dilated Izaya’s pupils were, considering that they were in a well-lit room, Izaya’s eyes had no reason to be dilated to such an extent, the red of his eyes were almost nowhere to be seen, with the black of his pupils completely blown wide, as if-as if Izaya had taken drugs.  But Shizuo knew that could not be, even though Izaya was known for his business dealings with unsavory people, he knew Izaya would not be stupid enough to take mind altering substances on his own accord.

“I-Izaya what kind of drug were you given?  Would you happen to know?” asked Shizuo unsure how coherent the sly informant would be at this point

“A-ah, I-I’m r-really, really hot, S-Shizu-chan, could you please f-fix it!” Izaya moaned out, a pink tongued flicked out to moisten full cherry, red lips; Shizuo’s eyes snapped down to follow the quick motion, he caught himself and blushed.

“Ah, t-that’s something I can’t help you with flea…umm I can leave you alone to deal with it though and call Shinra to help with whatever else you’ll need.”  Shizuo said in a hurried tone, he had to get out of this room and call for Shinra’s help before he jumped the delicious looking flea, with his kissable lips, blushing face, and adorable body just screaming at him to fuck him till their bodies gave out. 

“ _God, what is wrong with me today, fleas aren’t supposed to look fuckable.”_ Shizuo thought

So Shizuo stood up from the side of the bed Izaya was laying on, and tried to fly out of the room holding its tempting treat, but it seemed that good luck wasn’t with him today, as a small, pale hand snatched his own and pulled him down on the bed again.

“Please Shizu-chan, it’s so, so, so hot and I can’t take it anymore, please help me just this once and then we can go back to trying to kill each other,” said Izaya as he started kissing down Shizu-chan’s neck; leaving scorching touches and nerve endings on fire.  

Shizuo groaned, and lifted his hands up to Izaya’s head, catching onto soft strands of midnight black hair and brought the fleas’ face up to his; to catch those soft inviting lips with his own.  As their lips touched, the passion that they had locked away for years exploded around them and brought forth emotions and feelings that now demanded to be heard after being forgotten for so long.  Clothes were shred in a heated frenzy and thrown to the floor.  Tongues licked, teeth clicked, and both men tried to leave just as many marks on the others body.  Leaving evidence that the person belonged to him alone.  Shizuo grabbed for the lube, lying on the small table next to his bed, slicking his fingers, liberally coating them so it wouldn’t hurt Izaya in the slightest as they went in.  Slowly he stuck one, and then two into the soft puckering hole; as Izaya moaned loudly for him to hurry up.

“S-Shizu-chan forget that, and just p-put it in already, please h-hurry up!” Izaya groaned as Shizuo scissored his fingers inside Izaya, searching for that one spot that would make his partner scream.  Izaya moaned louder this time as he moved his fingers in deeper and to the left a little bit more, his body arching taut, his neck tilting upward, and muscles tight.  Shizuo smirked, looked like he’d found it.

“N-now S-Shizu-chan, please; just fuck me already!  A-ah!”  Izaya begged, eyes staring into Shizuo’s, hazy with lust

Quickly, Shizuo lubed himself up, liberally coating him and Izaya and then lined his dick against Izaya’s puckering hole; and slowly went in, catching Izaya’s lips with his own and swallowing all of the informants moans.  They found their rhythm, synchronizing perfectly with each other, Shizuo’s broad, heavy frame molding right into Izaya’s slighter one, until they were one being; made for each other.  Shizuo slowed down his thrusts, wishing for them to last longer, to keep the ecstasy they were both feeling to go on awhile longer, then Izaya screamed wanting more and he sped up, going faster at the smaller man’s request.  Soon both men reached their climax, and the blonde collapsed next to Izaya on the bed.

They both laid next to each other on the bed in silence, all that could be heard were their pants, in the now dark and quiet room.  When had the lights gone out, Shizuo thought, not that he really cared.  He froze as he felt small arms wrap around him, a head buried itself into his chest.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, I still hate you…”

Shizuo chuckled and slowly wrapped his own arms around Izaya.

“I hate you too, flea.”

Shizuo felt Izaya drift away in his arms; he couldn’t help but smile, as he too drifted off into sweet slumber, next to someone he knew he could finally truly love someone who did not fear the monstrous side of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, you like? Heh, heh…this was my first time writing this level of smut, lol. Please feed the author by leaving a review, don’t be afraid to tell me where I can fix my writing, I’m always open to advice.  
> -Ether Morlon


End file.
